New Avengers: Iron Legacy
by Freedom Deluxe
Summary: Tony Stark sacrificed himself to save the universe in 2023. In his absence a young man by the name of Arthur John Abraham wishes to be the next Iron Man. Tony’s best friend James Rhodes takes Arthur to mentor. However, Arthur must steel himself. Nick Fury and the world needs the New Avengers.
1. The World Needs Iron Man

In 2023 Tony Stark sacrificed himself to save the universe from Thanos. He left behind his personal legacy to his protege, Peter Parker. However the legacy of Iron Man was left vacant, with his daughter too young to take up the mantle. However let us flash back to 2013. During the events of Aldrich Killian's war on Tony Stark, a then thirteen year old Arthur John Abraham watches Tony Stark single handily save the crashing Air Force One plane, that was full of people, then he watched news footage of War Machine and Iron Man fighting on the Roxxon Norco, from that day onwards Arthur was inspired by Stark and Rhodes. He followed them through news footage. Through the battle with Ultron and the Civil War events, even up to the fight with Thanos. The fight where Tony Stark lost.

Arthur was heartbroken, not only did his idols get decimated, but his mother and father were dusted into nothing. Leaving Arthur hopeless and alone. Five years later, however, Tony Stark sacrifices himself to restore the universe, bringing back Arthur's parents and his hope.

During his five years as a nomadic soul, Arthur picked up an extensive amount of technological and mechanical expertise. He thought he was ready to step into the boots that Iron Man left open. Arthur had to gather finances needed to travel to the places he needed to go.

Now it was 2024, the new age was eager to begin, with most of the first generation Avengers either dead, wounded, or spending their lives with family, there was now due another group of extraordinary individuals needed to protect the Earth.

Since the Avengers latest base was destroyed by Thanos, a new one was being constructed, under the watch of Nick Fury and an unknown investor, deep in the woodlands of southwestern Pennsylvania. However the team was still disbanded.

Arthur finally saved up enough money to travel to the house of the now widowed Pepper Potts. Arthur wanted to ask her permission to claim the mantle of Iron Man. Arthur took a bus up to the backroad leading to the Stark cabin.

Arthur walked up the dirt and gravel road with a nervous feeling in his gut that he couldn't quite explain. He looked at his shaking hands and pushed one back through his short brown hair. He finally saw the tip of the cabin in the distance, with a mixture of relief and excitement, Arthur stepped up his pace.

Arthur reached the steps of the cabin and looked at the wooden door. He found himself somewhat apprehensive all of a sudden. He told himself that now was certainly not the time to turn back. He swallowed the fear and with that he knocked on the door. A moment passed and there was no answer. He knocked once more.

"Nobody's home son." A voice said.

Then, a now bearded James Rhodes walked around the corner of the porch.

"Can I help you son?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Rhodes. My name is Arthur Abraham. I was a big fan of you and Mr. Stark." Arthur said, extending a handshake towards Rhodey.

"Good to meet you Arthur, you can just call me Rhodey." Rhodes said shaking Arthur's hand.

"So, can I ask what you're doing here at Tony's cabin?" Rhodey asked.

"Well its a very long story Rhodey, would you like to hear it?" Arthur said.

"Yeah, sure, come on let's have a seat and you can tell me." Rhodey said.

Arthur was led to a dining table on the front of the porch. He and Rhodey sat down, and over a glass of rum. Rhodey was intrigued by Arthur's tale.

"And finally the last leg of the story ends with one last part." Arthur said.

"And what would that be?" Rhodey said.

"Well, I would like to be...the next Iron Man." Arthur said with sincerity. Rhodey looked confused momentarily.

"Well kid, the world could always use another hero. And I think Tony would want someone to pick up the mantle of Iron Man. He would want someone to protect the world in his place."

Rhodey got up and beckoned Arthur to follow him. Silently leading him throughout the Stark Cabin. Arthur was eager to break this awkward silence that had arose.

"So where is Mrs. Stark?" Arthur asked.

"She's out of town with Morgan and Happy. She's looking into creating a new Avengers base with Nick Fury. Pepper left me to watch the house." Rhodey said.

"Oh, okay, I hear you." Arthur said trying to lighten up the mood.

"We're here, kid." Rhodey said.

They had reached the basement of the cabin, which was also Tony's workshop. Rhodey put his hand to a scanner and the computer granted access. He led Arthur into a room filled with holograms upon tables. Rhodey led him past all of the jargon and into a separate chamber.

"Back on the Norco when Tony activated the Clean Slate Protocol, it destroyed every armor up to the Mark XLI. However, one of the suits didn't blow up, the Mark XI." Rhodey said, unveiling the now seemingly ancient armor.

Arthur was awestruck, it had the classic red and gold paint job. It was originally part of the Iron Legion, however it was an early model from when Tony first started creating the Legion. It was the fourth suit created after the Battle of New York to be exact.

Rhodey beconed him to investigate the suit further. While Arthur did, Rhodey walked over to a metal cart that had three extra injectable mircochips which Tony created to remotely control his armors. He put a sterilizing agent on it, then put it on the injector gun.

"Here kid, you'll need this." Rhodey said.

Arthur looked at the injector and was even further surprised.

"What's that?" He said.

"It's what Tony used to control his suits. You know, so they read his bio-signature and can be summoned to him, he had some armors that could be summoned piece by piece, others that could be unfolded from his arc reactor, and others made from nanobots, and most could fold open to get in at once. The Mark XI was one of those." Rhodey explained.

"So what are you really saying, Rhodey?" Arthur asked.

"I'm saying that the world needs an Iron Man, kid. I think that you have the heart to do it." Rhodey said.

Arthur asked for the injector, he took it and stuck it into his forearm with a prick. He turned around and looked at the Mark XI. It's eyes and arc reactor lit up as if it were waiting to be reactivated.

"Dammit son, now somebody's gotta teach you how to use the suit." Rhodey said jokingly, slapping Arthur on the shoulder.

Arthur walked to the suit and it unfolded and allowed him inside. Once he stepped inside, he looked at all the holographic dials under the mask and was mildly confused. The faceplate lifted up and Arthur looked at Rhodey.

"You realize I have no clue what I'm doing, or what any of these holograms in this mask mean, right?" Arthur said.

"Oh that reminds me, you need an A.I. to go with your suits. Here." Rhodey said handing him a box full of computer chips.

Arthur rummaged through the box, the chips all had words or names written on them. He shuffled them around once more and found a chip with the name "Brianna" written on it. Arthur looked at it with a glint of regret. He once knew a girl with that name. Arthur last heard from her five years ago, before the Snap. Arthur momentarily pushed her from his mind, he put the chip in the back of his helmet.

"Alright Arthur, give her a go." Rhodey said as Arthur's faceplate closed.

"Brianna? You there?" Arthur asked

"Yes sir, at your service." She said with a charming hint of southern drawl.

"Ok, just call me Arthur, I'm no sir." Arthur said with a laugh. "Oh, and also give me a rundown on the Mark XI. You know, weapons, flight capability, etcetera."

"Alright Arthur, weapon systems nominal and ready for action, power level is full and the arc reactor has an estimated seven days before a complete loss of power. The Mark XI is in its top form.

"Ready for a test flight Rhodey?" Arthur said with childish glee.

"Let me get the War Machine." Rhodey said with a chuckle.

Rhodey walked to another part of Tony's workshop to get into his suit, and Arthur walked out of the basement and into the yard. He looked at the gauntlets once more.

"Alright Bri, give me a rundown on the weapons of this unit. Just what type of heat are we packing?" Arthur asked.

"Repulser blasters in the hands and chest, micro cluster missiles in the shoulders, flight stabilizers in the shoulders, 5mm retractable mini-gun in left forearm, and a tank missile launcher in the right forearm. All weapons can be fired manually at any time or can be used in tandem with my programmed targeting system." Brianna explains.

"Hot damn, this bad boys got some power." Arthur commented.

"Oh and also, I feel you should know that Mr. Stark designed the Mark XI to be lighter, more flexible, and faster than the previous ten armors, whilst also retaining the firepower of them. Oh and I almost forgot, whilst in all Iron Man armors you have superhuman strength, speed, and durability." Brianna said.

"Wow, you know you are really helpful Bri, we're gonna get along just fine." Arthur said.

"I'm glad to help Arthur." Brianna said.

Then Arthur turned and heard another suit walking. Rhodey walked out in his War Machine Mark VII armor.

"You ready kid?" He asked

"Hell yeah, Rhodey!" Arthur said with a smile.

Rhodey's faceplate came down with a clank and soon they both took off into the sky.


	2. The War Machine’s Protégè

As Rhodey and Arthur blasted through the sky in their suits. Arthur felt almost like a kid again. He was ready to make Rhodey proud. With his help, Arthur quickly mastered the flight capabilities of the suit. He maneuvered around Rhodey in his somewhat bulky War Machine suit. Arthur breached a nearby cloud and performed a backflip back down into it.

"Damn showoff." Rhodey said through their in-suit communications, and laughing with Arthur. "You're doing great kid. You've almost mastered the whole flying thing. Tony would've liked you, maybe almost as much as Peter."

"I'll make you both proud yet, Rhodey." Arthur said

"Well tell you what, I'll be proud when we get to the weapons training, and speaking of which, I'm gonna land back at the cabin, meet me whenever you're ready." Rhodes said.

Arthur assured his mentor that he wouldn't be long, the continued to fly around the seemingly endless blue sky. After a while he decided it time to return to the cabin. He told Brianna to set course for Stark cabin.

Arthur landed on the concrete of the driveway feet-first with a metal clank.

"Well what do ya think Rhodey? I learn pretty fast huh?" Arthur said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you learn fast that's for sure. But can you use those weapons?" Rhodes said.

"Set me up Rhodey. Let's do this!" Arthur said.

Rhodey has set up a mock scenario for Arthur to test his newfound weaponry. Arthur jumped right in, firing blast after blast, missiles flying and punches connecting.

"I'm impressed, kid. The suit is yours, if you want to upgrade it or repair it or anything. Just come back here, at least until we get you a workshop made. I got one last gift for you to." Rhodey said he walked off and cane back shortly after with four blueprints.

"These are the plans to build three new suits. The Mark XVII, the "Heartbreaker" as Tony called it. It can be made as a whole different suit or upgraded from the Mark XI. The Mark XXIV, is a separate upgraded suit from the Heartbreaker, pretty much this is gonna be your heavy hitter, or your tank. Details in the blueprints. Now finally, one of Tony's favorites, the Mark XLVI." Rhodey said handing three blueprints to Arthur.

"Thank you Rhodey. I'll make them one day. But what about the last one?" Arthur asked.

"Well, at first I was gonna give it to you but, I figured that you'll get the suit when you're ready." Rhodey said. "Sorry son."

"I understand, well, I don't exactly have anywhere to go. I used everything I had to get here."

"Tell you what, you can stay here until Pepper comes back, then we'll see what she says, and within a few months the New Avengers facility should be done in Pennsylvania." Rhodes said, looking at his student.

Two weeks later.

Arthur was in the workshop, welding and repairing the Mark XI. Rhodey was out of the cabin in a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. about who was going to lead and recruit for the New Avengers. Then at a moments notice red flashing lights went off and sirens alerted Arthur to a television screen. The screen showed a headline from a newsflash. It stated that an unknown assailant was destroying uptown New York. The only footage that was shown was of a white silhouette. Arthur looked at his suit. He thought for a moment. It didn't matter how long he was training, people were in danger, and he was not going to stand by.

Arthur put down and turned off everything in the workshop, he jumped into his suit and took off through the exit tunnel designed for armors. He got out into the sky and wasted no time preparing.

"Brianna, you there?" Arthur asked his A.I.

"Yes sir, what do you need?" She responded.

"Run a systemwide diagnostic check, make sure everything in the Mark XI is working perfectly."

"It will be done." She said, moments passed and Brianna came back, stating that every system was nominal.

"Ok I need you to do me one more thing, Bri." Arthur said.

"Yes, Arthur, what is it?"

"Call Rhodey for me."

Arthur looked ahead of him and on the horizon he could see the outskirts of New York. Just then he heard Rhodey answer the phone.

"Uh, hey buddy, so did you see the news?" Arthur said.

"Yeah I saw what's happening in New York, but I can't leave this conference, and you still don't have enough time under your belt." Rhodes said firmly.

"Yeah about that..." Arthur said.

"Arthur you are not ready yet, you turn around and get back to the cabin." Rhodey said.

"I'm sorry Rhodey but I can't. I don't know who or what that is, but I do know that it's hurting people. And I'm not gonna stand by and let that happen." Arthur said then abruptly ending the call.

Arthur reached the city by now. He could see buildings on fire and a path of wanton destruction. He looked in one of the buildings and found a young boy trapped in a room by debris.

"Hey buddy!" Arthur said getting his attention. The boy immediately started crying and begging for help.

"Hey, hey, hey. That's what I'm here for, I'll have you out in no time." Arthur assured the child.

Arthur pulled the rebar and concrete apart long enough for the boy to crawl through. Arthur picked him up and flew in to the ground. The boy gave him a smile through his tears. However it was briefly lived, he looked over Arthur's shoulder and ran away screaming in fear.

"Well, well, well." A woman's western accented voice said. "Ain't you just the cutest little thing. Being the hero and saving lives."

Arthur turned and saw another Iron Man suit, not too dissimilar from the Mark XLV, however this one was white with red accents and lights.

"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you?" She said.

"Sorry _Rattlesnake Kate_ but I ain't here to shoot the breeze, especially with your, _colorful_, way of talking." Arthur come back with.

"The name is _Deadlock_, _boy_. You'd be wise to remember that, else I might have to put you down." She said.

"If anyone is getting put down today it's you Penny Dreadful." Arthur said.

He raised his arm and fired a missed at her. She dodged it and watched it crash into a nearby building.

"My turn." Deadlock said with venom in every syllable.

She flew down at Arthur and he flew up, meeting her mid-flight.


	3. Learning Things the Hard Way

Arthur was knocked to the concrete, with Deadlock standing over him.

"You ain't been in this long have you?" She mocked him.

Arthur blasted her face with his repulsers, she fell back while covering her eyes. Arthur delivered a near point blank blast from the arc reactor to Deadlock. She was blasted back through a concrete wall.

"I've been here long enough to know one thing, and that's that I _am Iron Man_." Arthur said.

He took flight and connected a punch with Deadlock's suit. He landed two more before she caught his punch and delivered a head-butt. He reeled back from the strike.

"You stupid boy. Nothing is gonna stand in the way of that money, especially not _you_." Deadlock said.

"What money?" Iron Man questioned.

Without answering, Deadlock powered up both repulsers and her arc reactor and fired a massive blast of energy into the gut of Iron Man. He was flung backwards like a rag-doll through two buildings. Arthur got up and saw that the armor over his stomach was starting to crumple.

"Bri, give me an update on the suit."

"Frontal lower amor has been heavily damaged, lower and upper armor on the back have both been critically damaged as well as hindering flight capability." Brianna said.

Iron man stood up and walked out of the rubble and caught a cheap shot right to his chin. Deadlock started hammering away at his face, he put up his arms in defense and she started attacking his midsection.

"Brianna, scan her fighting pattern and look for a weakness! Hurry!" Arthur said.

"Scanning... Alright, ready to activate countermeasures!" Brianna said

Arthur caught a left hook from Deadlock, he looked her in the eye.

"It's showtime now, cowgirl." He said.

Arthur blasted her hand armor, destroying it, this made her turn around, Arthur took this opportunity and grabbed her shoulders and blasted the back of her amor with his arc reactor. She recovered and turned quickly however and landed a swift kick into his midsection. Arthur didn't look down but he heard pieces of the armor break off and hit the ground. She came around for another kick, but this time Arthur caught it and slung her behind him into the very same building she knocked him into earlier.

Iron man flew to the building and was met by a giant chunk of concrete connected to a few pieces of rebar. The concrete hit him in the right shoulder, damaging everything in that area and even breaking off some of the neck armor. He was knocked down to his hands and knees. Deadlock drove the bottom of her boot into his already partially damaged helmet. Again and again. Pieces of metal chipped away with every hit. After enough hits, Iron Man collapsed onto his chest. The right cheek of his faceplate was scratched and battered, showing the bruises beneath.

"Multiple armor components critically damaged, sir!" Brianna alerted him in vain.

Arthur heard those words and they seemed to rattle in his skull. He was sprawled on his chest and he could hear each of his breaths. Then he felt a boot drop into his back. A stabbing pain that sharpened with every gasp of air soon made itself known.

Deadlock rolled him over on his back and he looked up at his triumphant adversary. She clicked the side of her helmet and it fully revealed her head. She had snow whute hair that was just past her shoulders in length. She had a somewhat menacing yet beautiful angular face, topped off with unnaturally red eyes.

"I can tell you're new at this, so I won't kill ya. But just know that I've been doing this sort of thing since I was old enough to pick up a gun." Deadlock said, then her helmet folded back up on her head and she took off into the sky.

Arthur rolled back over and started laughing, he pulled himself up and proped himself up on his back. He kept laughing as he looked and the picture he took of Deadlock. Unbeknownst to her, Arthur could now find out exactly who she was. He got Bri to call Rhodey. He went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Rhodey. So I'll just be honest with you. I got my _ass _handed to me. However I did manage to get a picture of her, I'll run her through databases and see who she is." Arthur said.

He barely got the message out to Rhodey and he passed out.

Arthur woke up in an unfamiliar environment. He raised slowly and noticed he was in something that resembled a hospital room, just much more industrial. He looked around and saw the damaged helmet of the Mark XI on a table across the room. Arthur slung the blanket off of him and got up, he yanked the Iv out of his arm and noticed that he still had on his clothes from the fight, just no armor.

He picked up the helmet and examined it. Before he could closely examine it, the door opened and he saw Rhodey standing with a look of quiet pride on his face.

"You are one tough s.o.b. that's for sure." He said.

"What can I say? I suppose it comes naturally." Arthur said.

"So let's see, you junked the Mark XI, you went against my orders, you lost your first fight, and you sustained normally near-fatal injuries." Rhodey said.

"I suppose that's right." Arthur said.

"Son, I'm not as upset with you as I first was. I know you charged headlong into battle not knowing if you were gonna make it back or not. But you did it anyway to protect innocent lives, and sustained massive injuries. Yet the doctor says that you've healed up in roughly twelve hours since the fight." Rhodes said.

"I don't know, Rhodey. I do know that I put my life on the line, though." Arthur said.

"That's what makes a hero, son. You're more than fit to be the next Iron Man." Rhodey said.

Arthur was released from the medical bay of the Helicarrier that evening. He and Rhodey went back to the Stark cabin and recreated the Mark XVII, or the Heartbreaker. They created two, however one was upgraded into the Mark XXVI, his heavily artillery suit. They examined the remains of the Mark XI and found that it had deteriorated and brittled over time.

Arthur sat the helmet down on a table and ran a cord from the back of it into the computer in the workshop.

"You ther Bri?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Arthur, do you want me to run facial diagnostics for the woman from the battle?" She said as the computer screen lit up.

"Read my mind." Arthur said, taking a donut out of a nearby box of them.

He walked over to the almost assembled Heartbreaker suit. He took the faceplate off from the helmet and examined the inner part of it.

"I have a match!" Brianna exclamed.

Arthur let out a surprised curse and his donut fell from his mouth to the floor. He let out an exhale of disappointment and looked back at Brianna in the computer screen.

"Oh you'll live, pastries are bad for you anyway." Brianna said.

"Well that personality add-on is certainly working. You're not wrong, however. Anyway what's the match?" Arthur said.

Without saying anything Brianna brought up a criminal mugshot that was multipurposed into a wanted poster. The ashen-haired woman in question was indeed on the poster. She had a grimace of pure burning hatred. Her hair was frayed and a bit shorter than in Arthur's encounter. Her eyes still blazed red with hate, and she had makeup running down from her eyes. It said, born in 2001. Above her picture in bold letters was her name, Elizabeth Ashe McKinley, also known as "Ashe" and "Deadlock." Below that was her offenses. Wanted For: Murder, Arson, Aggravated Assault, and Prostitution.

Arthur had a look of concerned intrigue on his face.

"What I wouldn't do to have a conversation with her." Arthur thought aloud.

"I don't know anything about her whereabouts, but I'd say judging by her accent she's probably from the southwest." Brianna suggested as she minimized the mugshot.

"Well she's clearly been imprisoned, and she's only a year older than me, but those charges all sound like they came from one situation. Don't you think, Bri?" Arthur conversed with his A.I.

"I wouldn't say it's impossible, and I most certainly wouldn't rule it out as a motive for her actions." Brianna said.

Arthur turned and looked at his suit, so close to being finished. He went deep into thought and then suddenly he got an idea.


	4. Unfavorable Circumstances

Arthur unplugged the charging cable from the oversized arc reactor that gave the Heartbreaker its name, after that he took the portable arc reactor that Rhodey had given him, and put it to his chest, and it locked into place. It was similar to Tony's, but not advanced enough for the nano-suits. He kept getting doubts in the back of his head, he knew this idea was completely stupid, but he knew it was the right thing. Which is exactly why he wasn't telling anyone but Brianna.

The suit unfolded and he walked into it. Arthur walked to the mainframe computer and plucked Brianna's A.I. chip from it, and putting it in the back of his helmet.

"We all good Bri?" He asked while walking towards the armor exit. Arthur called it the "suit chute" however.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." Brianna said.

Arthur had plans on trying to meet with Deadlock, he wanted to try and reconcile whatever had twisted her into villainy. He saw the mugshot. Arthur had deduced that those charges had to come from a single situation. Arthur figured however, that he would find out either way.

He flew out of the exit and examined around him, he realized he had no idea how to find her, his best hope was maybe trying to let her find him. He flew to New York City where their battle took place, Arthur went to the exact area, and even found pieces of the destroyed Mark XI. He payed it back on the ground.

"Hey Brianna?" Arthur said.

"Yeah what do you need, boss?" She replied.

"Use the suit's advanced optic sensors and scan the area, look for fragments of armor that didn't belong to the Mark XI. Specifically red or white in color." Arthur said.

"On it. Already been scanning the area just to be safe." Brianna said.

"And that's why you're the only partner I need Bri. Your the brains, and, well I'm brains too, just significantly less than you but I still contribute. But I'm also the brawn." Arthur said.

"If your a portion of the brains then I haven't noticed." Brianna remarked.

"I'm sorry what?!" Arthur asked.

"You heard me." Brianna said coyly.

"Whatever, have you found anything?" Arthur said.

"Sure did. Found it a bit ago, I just wanted to swap quips with ya a bit." Brianna said, which evoked an angry roll of the eyes from Arthur.

"I found fragments of a gauntlet or glove, it's some form of hand armor either way." Brianna described.

Arthur walked up to it and found a mangled hunk of metal, looking to have once been the index finger and thumb part of a glove. It was indeed red and white.

"Brianna, scan it, see what it's made of, then trace the origin of the metal, see if we can get a lead." Arthur said.

"Scanning, armor composition is 15% iron, 25% steel, and 60% unknown materials, possibly a man made metal."

"Send it back to base, we'll find out what it is." Arthur said.

"Ain't no need for that, friend." A voice from behind said.

"Show yourself. Or I'm gonna blast anything that moves." Arthur said turning quickly with his Repulsors up and ready to fire.

A woman walked out from cover. She had a long lever-action rifle on her back, and Arthur could see a shotgun handle showing slightly from her back, along with the sixgun in her hand. She had an unthreatening demeanor, she looked like Ashe, but had shorter black hair and blue eyes, and her face was softer than Ashe's.

"I heard you talking about Ashe. I know her, she's my sister, her real name is Elizabeth. I'm her older sister, Carolyne." She said.

"Oh you know her? Yeah she almost killed me, good thing I don't hold grudges easily though. But, tell you what, you put that sixer back in its holster and then we can talk." Arthur said lowering one of his repulsors.

"Alright." Carolyne said as the Remington revolver found its way back into the holster.

"So what were you saying? Ashe is your sister?" Arthur said.

"Listen it's a real long story. Do you have anywhere we could possibly talk?" She tried to explain.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you a drink, but how about we both shed our weaponry first?" Arthur said.

"Alright, that sounds good to me." Carolyne said.

"Name's Arthur. Arthur Abraham. Meet me at the Dead Man's Drink bar, it's downtown on the corner of fourth and Evans street." Arthur said opening his faceplate. "Look for this ugly mug."

"I'll be sure too, Arthur. I'll see you then." Carolyne said with a tip of her hat.

"You too cowgirl." Arthur said.

With that he took off heading back to the Stark cabin. Arthur wasn't quite sure what to think. She was definitely honest about her and Ashe being related. They were near twins. However she seemed honest whereas Ashe seemed malicious. Arthur figured he'd find out enough pretty soon. However, as welcoming as Arthur tried to be, he still didn't fully trust her, so he got a bracelet these could unfold into a repulsor gauntlet up to the elbow. He took one for each hand, grabbed his aviator sunglasses and headed out to the bar, clad in a Chevrolet t-shirt and oddly Hawaiian shirt.

Arthur felt odd walking around normally. He was so used to the suit and keeping himself in the workshop that he hadn't realized how much it affected him, mentally and physically. But that didn't matter to him at the moment. He turned the corner and the bar was right in front of him he walked in and looked around for Carolyne. After a moment of searching he found her, cat napping in a booth, she had on much more casual cloths, but still had that revolver strapped to her side.

Arthur walked up and looked her over with a disappointed smirk. He kicked the booth with his cowboy boots, making a loud bump. She jumped awake, startled.

"I'm here." Arthur said raising his hands.

Carolyne huffed in annoyance and Arthur sat down. A waitress came over and took their drink order, Arthur ordering a London Dry gin, and a small order of French fries. Carolyne ordered a bottle of Kentucky Straight Bourbon.

"Damn, a whole bottle of straight bourbon?" Arthur asked.

"At least I didn't order French fries. I thought you were Iron Man, not a goddamn kid." Carolyne quipped back.

"Sassy lil' thang ain't ya?" Arthur said mockingly.

"When you been through the hell ive been in, then you can start judging me." Carolyne said seemingly upset now.

"Look I was just trying to conversate, I don't know what you've been through but the same goes for you with me. Now I thought we came here to discuss your sister?" Arthur said as the orders arrived.

"I suppose." Carolyne said grabbing the bottle of liquor.

"So what's you and Ashe's story? I know you're sisters, but that's it." Arthur said eating a fry.

Carolyne began with a sigh, "I suppose it started when we were born. As sad as that sounds. We're separated by only the nine months it took momma to have her. Our piece of shit daddy wasn't satisfied with me, as he was wanting a son. So he knocked her up without her wanting another, and without him giving her a chance to recover."

"God. That sounds horrible." Arthur said.

"We ain't even got to the best parts yet, bud. When Ashe was born, my daddy got pretty ill. He started beating on momma. Then one day when we was about 10, he kept beating her, and well... he didn't stop. I tried to shoot him, but that's how I got this," Carolyne paused lifting up her left hand, with two scars on each side in the exact same spot, "he stabbed me through my hand. From then on he started beating us both, even pulling out the brass knuckles on me one time. But then when we turned 14 he... well he..." Carolyne paused for a moment, then she turned the bottle to her mouth and took a large sum of big gulps from it."

"Uh, are you fine to continue?" Arthur said apathetically.

"Yeah. After we were 14 he made us become 'working girls' as he called it. I take it you can figure out what happened?" Carolyne said, Arthur nodding.

"Then when I turned 18, Ashe had enough and she tried to strangle daddy. As you could guess, she couldn't quite get the job done. I ran and grabbed a shotgun from the sheriff's office, when I came back he about had the life squeezed out of her. I got his attention, and when he turned around and was up off of Ashe, I shot him. I shot him right in the gut from barely five feet away. And I sat there and watched as he begged for forgiveness and begged for my help. Then I cut his throat with his own knife. The same knife I still have. And I still keep that shotgun shell on me as a charm, hanging from my lever-action." Carolyne finally finished looking up at Arthur with eyes full of pain.

"Holy shit." Arthur gasped. "I have to say. I'm speechless. I can't even begin to fathom how you two made it."

"Yeah, Ashe's mugshot is from that day. You know that she was convicted of killing him? Not me. She had to spend a few weeks in prison but I busted her out." Carolyne said.

"Alright so, I'm assuming that you want to find her before someone kills her?" Arthur said.

"Or before she does something incredibly stupid." Carolyne added.

"I think we could do that. I don't know what my boss would say about bringing you back to our cabin, but I suppose I'm gonna find out." Arthur said

Before they could get up, they were startled by something big being thrown into the side of the bar. Every window was smashed sending bits of glass everywhere. Arthur looked up and he saw the bent up frame of a Mitsubishi. He looked and saw an injured woman in the driver seat.

Arthur sprung into action, the bracelets unfolding onto his arms, but the didn't stop there an entire suit unfurled around him. Arthur had taken the entire Mark XLVI armor.

"Holy shit, this was not my plan for once!" Arthur said.

"You're welcome Arthur. This arc reactor has the Heartbreaker and this bad boy pre-programmed into it. Also I'm linked to it." Brianna said in his ear.

"Well. Time for a test drive." Arthur said.

He grabbed the car, pulling the door off and apart, as he drug the occupant out. Arthur looked around and saw Carolyne lying on the tile floor, her head was bleeding from an injury and she had a big gash in her left leg. Blood was starting to seep all over the floor. Arthur ran over and crouched next to the wound.

"Can you hear me Carolyne?!" Arthur said. She raised her head up and nodded. Arthur looked around and thought of an idea.

"This is gonna hurt. A whole lo-"

"Just do something!" She said.

Arthur used the laser attached to the suits wrist, he cauterized it, and burned it shut. All while Carolyne bellowed in agony. Then she passed completely out.

"Shit. You, watch her. Make sure she stays breathing, if she stops do something, anything to help." Arthur said grabbing their waitress from earlier who was unscathed.

"Okay, but what are you gonna do Iron Man?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go kick something's ass clean over the moon." Arthur said rising up.


	5. Forewarning

Arthur kicked the car out of the bar. He walked out with a taste for vengeance now. He examined the devastation ahead of him. Cars overturned and ablaze. Clearly wanton destruction. He looked and saw a fairly large figure in the distance. Arthur blasted off and charged the figure, ramming it in the back and throwing it clean off track.

"Who the hell are you?" Arthur said landing next to the figure.

Raising up the figure was taller than Arthur who was already hovering a few feet above the ground. Before he could get a good look, he was met with a powerful backhand and slammed into a building. Arthur flew out of the building rising above and well away from the figure and finally saw the man, however this was no man, he had pale sickly skin stretched tight across the bones and muscles. The thing was taller than Arthur, and had a jagged and rusty helmet with enormous horns jutting from the forehead of the helmet, just like a devil. He was clad in jagged rusted armor with seemingly demonic runes that glowed red. He topped his appearance off with a massive and jagged sword that was black as pitch. It looked like it had been forged from the darkness itself.

"Who the hell am I?" It said. "I am the end of everything, I am the demon-god of death, and the ruler hell itself. I am Balor!"

His voice was scratchy, slightly distorted and demonic. When he finished his sentence, he raised a ghastly arm, and the concrete around him and Arthur erupted. Sickly green glowing skeletons grabbed ahold of Arthur's feet, pinning him, and started breaching the ground, they raised in rustic and jagged armor somewhat similar to Balor's. However with a twist of his hand, they turned and glowed red, like him. They then started to form a pale and ragged skin on them. Arthur was in disbelief at all this.

Balor walked over to the pinned Arthur. Desperately Arthur fired his repulsors at him, but Balor simply lifted his sword, and the darkness of it absorbed the blast. Once Balor reached Arthur, he grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"I give you one chance to escape this alive, mortal. Bring me Hela's brother, Thor, and you have my word that I will make your later death quick." He said.

Arthur sat there momentarily and thought, he could die now in vain. Or he could retreat and come up with a plan.

"I... will..." he said.

Balor tossed him back into the bar and his army started to fade away, as did the demon god of death. With a sinister laugh he was gone. Arthur retracted back the helm of the suit and sat there in disbelief of what just happened. He got up and crawled back to Carolyne who was now trying to stand while leaning on the bar. He grabbed her and looked into her eye.

"We need to find help. Bad."

Transition: Balor

Balor had been killed for centuries. However his spirit remained. Somehow he managed to make it to Hel, one of the Norse afterlife realms. After consuming multiple souls of the dead, he came across the spirit of Hela, the Norse goddess of death. He made a pact with Hela's spirt in Hel, Balor was given all the armies of Hela's draugr, this combined with his army of dead sinners, known as the sluagh, and already unbelievably powerful status as a god and a demon made him nearly untouchable. He was to kill Thor and bring his soul to Hela so she could torment the god of thunder for all enternity. She wanted vengeance. Balor just wanted the power that death and souls brought him, eventually though, he planned to betray Hela, and consume both her and Thor's spirit. Then he could destroy the entire Norse pantheon, adding power as he went. Then he would enslave the world, and then, the galaxy.

Balor transported his army to a remote mountaintop in Ireland, there he built a fortress from the bones of dead creatures. He housed his army here, and soon he planned to bring his lieutenants home, Caorthannach, the Fire Spitter, and Dullahan, the Death-Rider and Herald of Balor.

However before he could do this, his sentries alerted the death lord of a mortal woman approaching his castle. Balor took his sword and he teleported in front of her. She was clad in red and white armor not dissimilar to the metal man he encountered earlier. She had medium length white hair and blood red eyes.

"Leave mortal. This is no place for you." Balor said.

"You're the lord of death, right?" She said.

"You are nothing to me foolish girl. This is your final chance to leave before I consume your soul." He said.

"I don't think you quite get it, Lord Balor. I wish not to encroach on your fortress but, I would like to join you in your conquest." The girl said.

"What could I possibly gain from enlisting a mortal?" Balor bellowed.

"Anything. Whatever you desire, I will serve as a weapon of your choice. An extension of your blade." She said

"What is your name, mortal?" Balor said pondering.

"Ashe." She said.

Balor grabbed her in a force-field of red energy, he could feel that she harbored extreme hate for the earth and humanity in her. He cared not why, but it would be of great use. Balor stripped the armor from her and reformed it into a molten looking glob. He set it aside and then took Ashe apart, piece by piece, replacing human with demonic machine. His final product was Ashe's body turned into a machine that could summon the same red energy as Balor that she could create constructs out of, her eyes were now completely red, and glowed. Her body was a perfect fusion of woman and machine. She was now flawless for conquering under Balor.

Balor let a self gratifying smirk cross his face.

"Ashe, you are now truly an extension of my will. A weapon in my conquest. You are no longer Ashe, from henceforth you are Morrigan, the Will of Balor."

Thunder crackled in the sky as Ashe died, and Morrigan was created. She looked at her arms and laughed with pure malice. Demonic energy and cybernetic augmentation poured through her laughter like venom.


	6. Hell’s Secret

"Listen, Rhodey, Mr. Fury. With all do respect, you were not there. You didn't look into those red eyes and see every single fear you ever had come to life." Arthur said, he was pale and clammy.

His experience with Balor left him shaken up. Carolyne sat beside him, her leg bandaged up from her wounds, while Rhodey, and Nick Fury himself sat across from him. They were in the now completed New Avengers base in Pennsylvania.

"So you're saying that the Celtic Lord of Death is hunting Thor, and if we don't agree with his demands, earth is gonna burn?" Rhodes said, still trying to take in all of this.

"No. That was no god. I looked into the eyes of the ruler of hell himself, we can't beat this without something demonic, and holy, because Balor is both." Arthur said.

"I ain't gonna lie. This don't sound none too good." Fury said grimly.

"We gotta try something. I mean why can't we contact Thor? He would fight Balor. I mean, at his highest point he was able to overpower Thanos with all six infinity stones in Wakanda." Rhodey said. "I watched it with my own eyes."

"Need something godly, and something demonic." Arthur said.

"Before the collapse of Shield, we knew of two individuals with demonic powers. Robbie Reyes was one, but he has since denounced his powers. However, the Spirit of Vengeance is still out there. It's bonded to a man named Jack Walsh. Twenty-five years of age, lives in a little town called 'Pineville' in the wild and wonderful state of West Virginia." Fury said.

"Arthur, Carolyne. You two okay with tracking him down?" Rhodey said.

"Yeah, just uh...I need a couple hours." Arthur said.

"Get some rest, then head out. We're gonna have to call Peter Parker too. Need all the help we can get, and I have a feeling we won't have a lot of time." Rhodey said.

Rhodey showed Arthur to his quarters while Fury gave Carolyne the initiation to the New Avengers. Arthur shook Rhodey's hand and then opened the sliding door to his room. It was impressive, nothing like the workshop he slept in at Tony's cabin. As soon as the door opened it lead to the bedroom, which led into the living room. I the center of it was a 12 suit display cases lined-up in one rounded corner. Then through two more doorways, one led to a lavish granite decorated kitchen and dining room, while the other led to a beautifully decorated bathroom, complete with a hot tub.

Arthur walked to the living room and examined the suit displays, only the two in the middle were occupied, one with the Mark XVII and the other with the Mark XLVI. There was also a new suit beside of the Heartbreaker. It was an odd color combination of turquoise and silver. He looked at it and saw the word "Piston" in the glass of the display case.

Arthur. looked around and found a button on the coffee table. Arthur pressed it and the suit display split down the middle, and six went to each side, opening up to unveil a doorway to an enormous laboratory. It was massive, bigger than the workshop in Tony's cabin. It had anything and everything he would need to upgrade and even create an Iron Man suit. Arthur even saw the "Tank" suit he'd been working on.

Arthur walked out of the workshop and over to his bed and dresser. He had needed a fresh change of clothes. After doing so, he noticed a glint on his nightstand. He walked over to investigate it, it was a shocking discovery. It was the Arc Reactor Tony used to power his nano-particle suits. The hexagonal reactor has a sticky note attached to it. "If you're gonna be Iron Man now, you'll need this." It read.

Arthur examined it further. He figured he might as well test it out. He put the reactor on his chest, it lit up and stuck to him. Arthur tapped the center with his finger and the nano-particles activated. The underlying skeletal structure started forming, shortly followed by the blood red exoskeleton. Once the suit was about halfway formed, Arthur's door bursted open and Carolyne started to walk in.

"What the hell?" She said, surprised.

"Okay I'll be honest this is _not_ the worst thing I've been caught doing." Arthur said as the Mark L finished forming.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." Carolyne said.

"Okay enough of that, just tell me what's going on?" Arthur said.

"Fury gave me a lead on Walsh. We should leave as soon as possible." Carolyne said.

"Ok, just give me a second. Gotta figure out how to get this thing off." Arthur said.

Carolyne rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Brianna! You in here?" Arthur said.

He received no reply and started to fiddle with the suit in order to figure it out. Arthur tried to pull it off and that obviously was unsuccessful. He tapped the reactor three times and the nano-particles went back into the reactor. Arthur took the reactor off as soon as the particles were off, he put back on the table where he found it. He clearly wasn't ready for a nano-suit yet. However, the Heartbreaker was still ready for use. Arthur walked up to the suit display, seeing himself in the reflection.

"Nothing wrong with the classics." He said.

Arthur pressed a button on the side of the glass, the display case slid open and the Heartbreaker suit was lowered down to foot level. It opened up and Arthur backed inside.

"Welcome back, boss." Brianna said unenthusiastically.

"Oh don't give me that! You know you missed me." Arthur quipped back.

"Maybe a little, what are we doing now?" Brianna asked.

"We're going on a trip, to West Virginia, surprisingly enough. We need to find a man named Jack Walsh. Fury said he's supposed to be Ghost Rider." Arthur said.

Arthur walked out of his quarters and into the meeting room, he saw Fury, Rhodey, and Carolyne waiting for him.

"You're not using the nano-suit?" Rhodey said.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for it yet. Haven't proven myself so to speak." Arthur said after the faceplate of his helmet raised.

"Well, someone who was close to Tony, thinks you are." Fury said.

"Thank you. However momentarily I'd like to know what you got planned for me and Carolyne."

"Oh it's not just you and Carolyne. Spider-Man is going too." Rhodey said.

"Hi everyone! I'm Peter by the way." Spider-man said walking out of what was seemingly his quarters.

"Arthur Abraham. Good to meet you Peter Parker." Arthur said extending his hand.

"Oh that suit is so cool, I don't remember Mr. Stark using that one." Peter said, shaking Arthur's hand.

"It's the Mark XVII, also called the Heartbreaker. It's got artillery-level repulsor blasts, and is capable of firing an oversized beam from the reactor. It's a little old school but I love it." Arthur said.

"I didn't understand any of that but I like it!" Peter said.

"Big lasers," Arthur said, "Does that work?"

"Yeah close enough I guess." Peter said.

"Now if you two are done, we've got a mission to get to. Jack Walsh lives in the rural town of Pineville in West Virginia. However, we have a small lead. A motorcycle, a 2017 Victory Magnum, boardwalk blue." Nick Fury said showing them a photo of the bike.

"Brianna, set course for Pineville, West Virginia." Arthur said quietly.

"It's gonna be a long flight, but we'll get there." She answered.

"All right, you three are dismissed. Find the rider." Fury finished.

Not hesitating Arthur's suit started up and he flew upwards, the ceiling opening as he did. Carolyne and Peter looking on.

"Bye guys!" Arthur said sarcastically, before taking off at top speed.

"Well, how are getting there?" Carolyne said.

Peter shrugged. Then fury handed her a key card telling her to go to the hanger, a chopper was waiting on them.

Arthur cut the skyline like a missile, soaring at near mach speeds. He was already halfway to his destination. An hour passed and he could see the town courthouse on the horizon. Surprisingly it was still marbled and beautiful. He soared low enough to examine the ground and not be seen.

"Brianna, see if you can track down that motorcycle Fury was talking about." Arthur said.

"Alright." Brianna answered.

Shorty thereafter, Brianna found a match.

"Sir! Right here at these coordinates, I've located the motorcycle." Brianna said.

"Good work, Bri. Now let's get there as fast as possible." Arthur said.

They flew to a place called "Old Tom's Bar and Grill" on the southern end of town. Arthur landed gently beside the blue motorcycle.

"Brianna, make sure nobody messes with the suit." Arthur said as it folded open.

"Yes, Sir." Brianna said in a bored voice.

Arthur walked in, and he could already tell he wasn't gonna fit in. Not with his baseball tee of Black Sabbath, converse sneakers, and un-ripped blue jeans. Everyone else wearing leather or denim jackets, and dark clothing. So he walked up to the bar, leaning on it.

"What'll it be son?" An old bearded man said.

"Whiskey, sir." Arthur said throwing him a half dollar.

"You know that's how I managed to keep all this business was shots of liquor for fifty cents." The old man said.

"That so?" Arthur said politely as the old man poured the drink.

"Yep. I kept it cheap, nobody wanted to go anywhere else." The old man laughed. "But I reckon that's how I ended up being the only bar in town. Name's Thomas, but call me Tom." He finished

"Arthur." He said before drinking the shot at once and turning the glass upside down.

They then shook hands.

"Say, Tom, you wouldn't happen to know who's bike that is? The blue one?" Arthur said.

"Oh lord son. It's Jack's, and he don't like strangers." Tom said while cleaning the shot glass.

"You know where he's at?"

"Over here." A low and gruff voice said. "You got a problem with it?"

"No, sir. I think it's a beautiful bike. Even parked mine right beside it." Arthur said walking over to an extremely muscular man with short close cut hair and a beard.

"Name's Arthur. Mind if I sit?" Arthur asked.

"Sure. Name's Jack." He said after a long drink from the bottle.

"Listen. I know we don't know each other. But we need to talk. It's kind of important. Can we go somewhere else?" Arssid diplomatically.

"Sure. But you try anything, and I'll kill you." Jack said.

Arthur looked at him and nodded with a somewhat awkward look. The two walked out of the bar and to the nearby calm riverside.

"Now we're alone, what is it, kid?" Jack said.

"Ok first off your not too much older than me. Second, I'm an agent of Shield. We need your help Mr. Walsh." Arthur said showing his newly acquired Shieid badge. "I know your secret, and we need you to come out of hiding."

"You don't know shit about me, kid." Jack said grabbing Arthur's shirt.

"Again, I'm 22, your only 25 so let's get some mutual respect going here." Arthur said.

"Goddamn you talk too much." Jack said.

"I know what's bonded to you Jack. It certainly ain't pretty but we need it." Arthur said.

Jack was starting to visibly sweat and he started pacing. He was getting nervous.

"Mr. Walsh. I know you're the Ghost Rider." Arthur said.

Jack turned and smacked Arthur across the chest, coincidentally landing him next to the Heartbreaker suit.

"Parker. McKinley. I found him." Arthur said.

He then called the suit to him and got into it. He looked down to the riverbank and saw Jack turning into the Rider. His footprints singed the sand, then Jack started laughing maniacally. His skin and muscle started burning off, turning to ash. Leaving only the skeleton, then he lit ablaze with hellfire. He turned and looked Arthur in the eyes with burning pits of hellfire. Arthur then heard the motorcycle start up. It attempted to ram into him but Arthur blasted into the air before impact. Arthur watched the bike morph into the Hell-Cycle.

The Rider got onto his Hellcycle.

"Oh shit." Arthur said, wishing he'd never done this now.

Arthur took off and Ghost Rider pursued him, leaving a trail of flame as he went.


	7. Justice Bringer

Carolyne had heard Arthur's announcement. She had no way of getting to him though. Peter was hindered by the lack of tall buildings to swing on for transportation. So they literally had to run to Arthur.

"Arthur, we're coming to you." Carolyne said.

"Yeah just hold tight Mr. Arthur." Peter said.

"No scratch that you two. He's already chasing me, and damn he's kinda scary." Arthur said through the comms.

"Language!" Peter said.

"Did you really just say that?" Carolyne asked him.

"Sorry it just kinda came out." Peter said.

"Alright guys, you two are close to a bridge. If you guys can make it there in enough time, we can attempt to hold him there, although I'm not sure how much good that'd do." Arthur said.

Carolyne looked up and saw the bridge.

"Ok we're almost there, try to stall him if you can." Carolyne said.

"Got it." Arthur said.

Once they reached the bridge, Carolyne ordered Peter to web up the bridge while she stopped traffic. Peter created a large noose out of webbing, their goal was to at least get the Rider off of his bike.

Just as the bridge was blocked off, Rhodey landed behind Carolyne in his new War Machine Mark VIII suit.

He faced Carolyne who was stunned at his arrival.

"I got a friend coming, just give him a bit." Rhodey said.

Carolyne nodded then began to speak to Arthur. "Arthur, Rhodey is here and bringing backup, we have the snare set, you'll need to fly though it first the. When the rider goes through it we'll catch him."

"Ok sounds wonderful, Hi Rhodey!" Arthur said.

"Hello Arthur." Rhodey said.

Just then they saw Arthur turn the corner of the road, flying in his suit. Then they saw the Hell-Cycle behind him.

"Oh shit." Rhodey said.

"Language, Colonel." Carolyne said, mocking Peter.

"One time. One time and now I'll never live it down." Peter said.

"Shut up and get ready everyone, he's gaining speed on me." Arthur said worriedly.

Arthur flew through the trap and moments later, the Rider did and due to Parker's spidey sense, he knew exactly when to pull the trap. The web grabbed the Rider by the torso, violently yanking him off of the Hell-Cycle. The Ghost Rider fell to the road below and his bike went flying off of the side of the bridge. He let out a burst of hellfire that incinerated the webs and stood up.

"Now, Thor!" Rhodey yelled.

A bright blue lightning bolt shot from the sky, and struck the Rider. Then Stormbreaker hit the Rider in the chest, knocking him deep into the concrete. Thor landed in front of them. Still sporting his braided hair and beard, however he had trimmed down and almost lost the beer belly.

"Greetings morons!" Thor said as he looked at them, smiling as he summoned Stormbreaker to his hand.

"Was that really the best that Hell's Bounty Hunter could do?" Thor boasted.

He looked over at the crater and saw a skeletal hand grab the sides and pulled itself up. Thor's smile faded as the Ghost Rider lit back ablaze.

"My turn." Rider said.

Then a chain unfurled and latched around Thor's arm. Ghost Rider tried to pull him, but Thor held his ground steadfast, even as it burned him. Eventually however Thor was pulled toward Ghost Rider. Thor was unable to cut the chain with his axe so keeping his momentum, he slammed into Ghost Rider. Then Thor began his assault, hacking and slashing with Stormbreaker eventually he knocked Ghost Rider's jaw loose on one side.

Ghost Rider's bone set itself back into place and then he started punching Thor's midsection. Thor tried to swing but the Rider blocked it and landed an uppercut, knocking Stormbreaker free from his grasp. Then Thor shot lightning from his hand pushing Ghost Rider back. Then he got close enough to grab Rider's head and started shocking him, whilst simultaneously burning himself.

Eventually Thor was able to disable Ghost Rider and made him turn back into Jack. Then his motorcycle appeared next to him. Thor turned around and looked at the group.

"What?" He said before collapsing.

Arthur looked around at everyone.

"What the hell was that?" He said.

Later they were picked up by Shield and brought back to the New Avengers base. Arthur and his crew returning to their rooms, while Nick Fury had Jack Walsh put in a special containment unit awaiting an evaluation.

Arthur was working on the Tank armor, putting extra vibranium plating on it, when Fury requested his presence at the SCU. Arthur knew it was time to face Jack who was no doubtedly furious.

Arthur put down his tools and walked over to the Mark L arc reactor. He took the computer chip that housed Brianna from the Heartbreaker suit and installed it in the reactor. Now she was interfaced with it. Arthur put the reactor to his chest, he may need it.

Arthur walked to Fury who was standing by the door.

"I see your wearing Tony's arc reactor." Fury said.

"Yeah. I interfaced my A.I, Brianna with it." Arthur said.

"Good. You might need that versatile suit. Walsh is waiting." Fury said motioning to the door.

Arthur thought for a moment. He took the reactor off and gave it to Fury.

"If things go bad, throw it in there to me. I'm gonna try to talk face to face with him."Arthur said.

Fury nodded in response and Arthur opened the door and he saw Walsh's hand bound to the table.

"What the hell do you want?" He said.

"Relax. I'm here to talk. I wasn't lying when I said that we need your help." Arthur said.

"Why the hell do you want my help?" Jack said with a sigh.

Arthur showed Jack and image of Balor.

"This thing. He's the Celtic Lord of Death. Commands his own army and the army of Hela, who was Thor's sister. Balor is both a demon and a god, this he can only be defeated with a combination of both. We need you Jack, we need the Ghost Rider." Arthur said.

"Do I have a choice?" Jack said.

"Oh yeah, of course. If you want we'll just cut you free and act like this didn't happen, but then the world will be consumed in fire. We're asking politely for your help. You will become a full memeber of Shield as well, your own quarters and garage for your motorcycle are two things I can guarantee right off the bat." Arthur said.

"Get these cuffs off then we'll talk proper." Jack said.

Arthur gave a nod to the one way window and the cuffs came off of Jack. He got up and got face to face with Arthur. However he was sa head taller.

"No secret. No tricks. Then I'll be in." Jack said.

"It's a deal then Mr. Walsh." Arthur said extending a handshake.

Jack accepted it, becoming the newest Avenger.

"You know I haven't turned in years. Today was the first time the Rider has been let out in literal years." Jack said.

"I thought you seemed weak. Nah I'm only joking. I'm sure you'll get more used to it, but then again I ain't too sure how that works." Arthur said.

"You have no idea." Jack said walking out.

Fury handed Arthur the reactor and he took Jack to swear in to the Avengers. Arthur walked back to his room and sat the reactor down in his workshop. He then began the finishing touches to the Tank armor.

Carolyne had decided to go for a walk in the Pennsylvania woods to clear her mind. She had no idea where her sister was or what she'd done. Carolyne sat down on a fallen log, she reflected in her thoughts. She had almost healed from her leg injury. While thinking, she realized that she had no powers of her own to speak of either. Arthur had his suits, Peter had his senses and agility, Thor was a literal god, and Jack was literally a host to a demonic yet righteous spirit. Of course all she had was her guns. And a knife. Not exactly anything to write home about.

Carolyne took out her knife and inspected it once more. The knife she killed her father with. She picked up a chunk of wood and began to whittle it. Midway through a shape, she heard a rustle in the trees. She stabbed her knife into the log and got up drawing her gun. She walked over to the bush where she thought it came from. She looked and saw nothing.

"Did you miss me Carol, honey?" She heard behind her and saw a ghastly image of her father, neck slit and tens of stab wounds in his chest, sitting on the log that she had her knife in.

Carolyne cocked her gun and shot the specter of her father. The ghost disappeared, but then she felt a sharp pain in her back. She turned and saw her father's ghost holding the knife with her blood on it.

"Didn't think you'd keep my own knife, Carol. You got a soft spot for your daddy still?" He said.

"Go back to hell. You might be my father but you never were a dad you son of a bitch." Carolyne said.

"Now don't be like that, soon we'll be together forever. Once I possess your soul." Her father said.

"Nooo!" Carolyne shrieked.

She felt a cold wave flow through her. The evil spirit was entering her soul. Then she stood up, without her consent. She kept telling herself to stop and eventually she found the strength to grab her gun. She turned it on herself and shot herself in the gut. Carolyne would rather die than have anything to do with her father. She hit the forest floor, blood pooling around her. She saw a light flash. Two spirits appeared before her, one had her father in a headlock.

One looked old and wise, he leaned down and investigated Carolyne.

"Now is not your time, child. Spirit of Justice, come forth!" It said.

Then the two spirits formed a ball of flame. It became a human shape and melded itself to Carolyne. She came out of her numbness and she stood up. She looked at the wise old spirit.

"Hello. I am Forseti. Norse god of Justice. And this is the demon of justice, Fulgore. We have bestowed upon you the gift of Justice. Revenge. Take your form and punish those guilty." The god said. "Starting with Eli McKinley. Your father." The spirit said.

Carolyne felt a change. She felt her mortal form gently flow away. She became a skeleton on fire, a Ghost Rider. However her form resembled Robbie Reyes' skull. She looked down at her hands and fire flew from her fingertips. She walked over and took her father from the demon Fulgore.

"Eli McKinley, I, Carolyne McKinley find you guilty of all your sins. You are here by sentenced to eternity in hell." Carolyne said as her voice distorted and doubled over.

She looked her father in the eyes. His eyes lit ablaze and his spirit faded as he went limp.

"Your soul bathes in hellfire, _father_."

She looked over at Forseti. He handed her a chain with a kunai at one end, it was three-pronged and jagged. The other end had a large jagged hook.

"This shall be your weapon, my Rider. Seek justice for those wronged." He said.

With that, Foreseti and Fulgore disappeared. Carolyne held the chain in her hands. On her command, it lit ablaze, as did the kunai end. She was powerless no more.


	8. Rusted Heart

"That is cool as shit." Arthur said watching Carolyne demonstrate her powers.

She had came back from her simple jaunt in the woods as a spirit killing Ghost Rider. However she brought justice, Jack brought Vengeance. Carolyne pulled out her chain and looked at Jack.

"Mine's bigger than yours." She joked.

Jack stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Not bad, cowgirl." He said.

"Man, Balor is so screwed. We have _two_ Ghist Riders!" Peter said.

Carolyne returned to her mortal form.

"Now I need to find a ride. Arthur? Will you help me look?" She said.

"You know I got your back." Arthur said. He tapped the arc reactor on his chest and the Mark 46 armor unfurled from the reactor and bracelets. "Let's roll sunshine." He said.

"I need that bike, Walsh." Carolyne said.

"Jack, buddy, I'd just give her the keys and be done with it. She's scary." Arthur said jokingly.

Jack laughed and flicked her the keys. She and Arthur took off to the city of New York. Arthur flew high above the buildings. He wanted to enjoy the day, and he was. However he caught a glimpse of someone from his past. He felt a knot form in his stomach. He pushed it aside. For now.

"You have an idea where we are going, Carol?" Arthur asked through comms.

"Yeah. My grandad on my momma's side had an old car. He had it in a storage unit in the city. He's probably gone so, I'd be his next of kin." Carolyne said.

The two travelled into the older parts of town. Eventually they reached an old garage. Carolyne parked Jack's bike and Arthur landed beside it, his helmet opening up.

"This is the place. Grandad always had a thing for old cars." She said lifting the garage door.

When she opened it up the nose of a green and black muscle car. It was well past it's prime with dust, dirt, scratches, and dents covering it.

"The Mistress." Carolyne said walking into the garage.

"I'm sorry, but did you just call that car 'the mistress' or am I going crazy?" Arthur said.

"That's what my grandma always called it. She used to mess with grandad and say he loved this old Plymouth more than her. It's a 1970 model, called a Roadrunner. But for me, it's gonna be called the _Hell-Runner_." Carolyne said.

Arthur watched as she put her hand on the hood and transformed the car. She used her powers to magically change it and bond the car to her. Flames spread across the car leaving a gleaming gloss black paint job, beautiful chrome trim, a supercharged blower poking through the hood, and black leather interior. Keys magically appeared in Carolyne's hand and she walked over to the car door. She opened it, got inside and started it. The Hell-Runner breathed to life with an earthshaking bellow from the dual exhaust system. Carolyne revved it up and Arthur watched the valves move on the blower.

"I think yours is cooler than mine, Carol!" Arthur yelled over top of the engine.

Carolyne used her flame-port to send Jacks motorcycle back to him. Arthur got out of her way as she drove the car out of the garage and into the side road. Arthur looked over the car. Carolyne walked over to him.

"Ok let's head back." She said.

"You go ahead. I'm gonna hang back a bit." Arthur said, looking troubled.

"What's the matter, Arthur?" Carolyne said.

"I've just got something I need to take care of. I'm fine." Arthur said.

"No. You ain't fine, your mood don't just change like that." Carolyne said.

"I guess it don't." Arthur said.

His helmet formed and he took to the skies, abruptly ending the conversation.

Arthur had hoped what or who he saw, was just his imagination. He went back to the exact place he saw her, and landed on the building. Someone Arthur couldn't make his mind up about. He wanted to hate her but he couldn't bring himself to hate. However under that facade of hate, he always wished things had ended differently between them.

"Hey Brianna." Arthur asked in his helmet.

"Yes Arthur." The A.I. said.

"I need you to find someone for me. Track the signature of their cellphone." Arthur said.

"Are you feeling alright, boss? Sensors indicate a buildup of emotions." Brianna asked.

"I'm fine. Track the cell phone of Lilly Belle." Arthur said.

"Sir, this is highly unusual." Brianna protested.

"Just do it." Arthur said, with emotional turmoil in his words.

A screen appeared in Arthur's hud. His suspicions were confirmed true. He felt a lump form in his throat. He flew to the store she was at. He landed in the alleyway beside of it, he took out his glasses that showed his hud and put them on. Arthur looked at himself, flattening out his wrinkled Metallica shirt and grey denim jacket with his dark colored jeans. He took a deep and shaky breath. He walked into the store, an always classy Walmart. His hud said she was in the grocery section. Arthur walked to the aisle. He saw his old flame. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She had on a maroon sweater and black leggings.

She looked just as beautiful as the day she left. After reminiscing a moment Arthur quickly rushed and pretended to be looking at a can of soup. He kept on looking hoping she would notice. He had turned to where some of his face was showing. He was reading the labels on the can of soup. Then he heard her voice.

"Oh my god. Arthur is that you?"

"Huh? Holy shit." Arthur said pretending to be surprised.

"Arthur, how have you been it's good to see you!" Lilly said.

"I'm-uh... I'm fine. Yeah it's been awhile, hasn't it, Lil?" Arthur said turning from the can of soup.

"I figured you'd be in the alcohol isle, not the foods." She joked.

"Nah, that ain't me anymore." Arthur said mildly offended. "But-uh what about you? Are you doing okay?"

"I'm well. It's good to see you Arthur. It really is." Lilly said. "I like the glasses. Are they actual glasses or just sunglasses?"

"Just sunglasses." Arthur said.

"Hey are you busy anytime soon Arthur? I'd love to catch up with you someplace proper." Lilly said.

"Ah my schedule is day-by-day." Arthur said

"Well let me know. Oh, here's my new number I changed it a while back." Lilly said writing it on a slip of paper.

"I'm sorry to run off but, I've got errands to run. My roommate is too lazy to do them, so while she parties like you did I'm stuck running the errands." Lilly said.

"Well I know from experience that ain't no fun. Wish you all the best, I'll be in touch Lilly." Arthur said.

"You too Arthur. All the best." Lilly said.

She walked off to the other aisle. Once she was out of sight, Arthur slapped himself to see if he was dreaming. He couldn't believe what happened. She seemed like a whole new person. He slapped himself again and an old lady gave him an odd look. Arthur smiled and walked away. He ran out of the store and to his suit. He took the glasses off and it opened up. Arthur jumped in and took off.

Carolyne had just pulled into the garage that led to her quarters when she heard a large metal clank. She looked and saw Arthur walking into the base.

"Arthur Abraham!" She yelled at him.

Carolyne walked up to him and his helmet opened up.

"What?" He said.

"What the hell was that you pulled back there?!" She asked.

Arthur's thigh armor opened up and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He put one in his lips and looked around for his lighter.

"Arthur!" Carolyne yelled.

"My emotions got the better of me. I hate to act like an ass, but you aren't my superior Carolyne. While I respect your word, I'll still do whatever I damn well please." Arthur said, finding his metal lighter.

He lit the cigarette and offered one to Carolyne. She took it with a pissed off look, lighting it off of his.

"You know I quit these things years ago? I don't even necessarily like em' because they taste like shit and smell worse." Arthur said.

"I used to smoke too. Just another thing to help ease the pain. I kinda fell off with em' too. Tell me about her. If you don't mind, and what's her name, Arthur?" Carolyne said, shaking the ash off of the tip of the cigarette.

"Lilly. Lilith Belle. We dating for a long time about two years ago. Probably almost four years now. But, I had plans to ask her to marry me, but that same night, she got accepted into her dream college." Arthur said.

Carolyne looked at him with remorse. She kept quiet, knowing he wasn't done.

"I've changed a lot since then. I used to get so drunk I'd black out on a regular. Lilly would too. But she always wanted to straighten up. So when her chance came, she left me where I stood. I ain't had a cigarette or got piss drunk since. Now that she's back, my heart is saying one thing, but my head is saying the opposite."

"I ain't gonna lie to you Arthur. I don't know how you feel, I never had the chance to find love, my whole life I've been running, and fighting. But now I've finally got a reason to stay. It's my _duty_ to stay now. But if you truly lover her, and it was meant to be, then I suppose you two will work things out." Carolyne said.

"I don't rightly know. I think I need some time to think. I'll catch you later, Carolyne." Arthur said as he threw the butt of his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out.


End file.
